Kankurou's Oracle
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: **Rated M for Chapter 3** Oracles: People who could see the future through visions. Such a person made Suna her home, hiding her gift to everyone...Until a fated sandstorm decided to change everything. Kankurou/OC pairing **PRELUDE TO LAND OF THE CRYSTAL MOON
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Wow it's been FOREVER since I published something on here! Life catches up to us sometimes I guess.

Please be kind to me because it's been YEARS since I wrote anything I thought was worthy of publishing. This story came to me when I started another one. Basically this story is a prologue to an upcoming story I am working on. It needs some serious editing and revision, but I figured what the hell? Let's put it up anyway! The basic structure is there, and I thought it would be an interesting idea. The rating is M because of a short scene in chapter 3. It's just a small scene but it still needs an M rating because of it.

Enjoy and please review! I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism! There aren't any fighting scenes in this one because I wanted to focus on relationships like the main story does.

This story begins at the end of the Naruto series. There aren't any spoilers in it, well one tiny one in the final chapter, but you're safe to read this story if you don't know the ending of the Naruto series.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 1: The Storm

She woke up as she always did…In a bead of sweat. The dreams were quite intense sometimes, this one was no different.

Anya had learned long ago why she had these dreams…they were the reason why she came here, into the desert nation of Suna. It was a place she could get away, a place where people wouldn't stare…She could be free…

"Crap I'm late!"

She rushed down the streets she had known for about two years now. In that time, her prophetic abilities never waned, yet she had learned to control them. Sometimes it was easy to ignore the visions, other times it was very hard. Yet she pulled through all the same. She made sure no one knew about her gifts.

Anya managed to get to the hotel quickly and get scolded by the woman who ran it. Anya had been working for Madam Lie ever since she came to this desert nation. The woman was like a second mother to her.

One day, as Anya was busy cleaning she froze…A vision was coming. When it was over she collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. Once catching her breath she finished cleaning and went to Madam Lie.

"Lie-san…" She said. "I've finished cleaning the upstairs hallway."

The old woman smiled. "Wonderful!" She frowned. "Are you alright? Come sit! You've been working way too hard!"

Smiling Anya took a seat, drank the tea offered to her.

"Ah…" Madam Lie sighed. "There is nothing like the feeling of tea after a hard day of work, ne?"

"Lie-san…" Anya was used to asking things. "We haven't had sandstorms here…Don't those happen in the desert?"

Madam Lie raised an eyebrow. "Ah…" She smiled. "I've forgotten you weren't born here…" She chuckled. "The Kazekage keeps us safe from sandstorms. We haven't had one in ages! Not since he came into power! I wouldn't worry."

Anya was silent.

She gave the woman a light chuckle. "Okay, if you say so, Lie-san." She stared at the woman. "Hey…could I take those extra boards out back? I want to make some shelves in my apartment."

"By all means dear!" The old woman laughed. "I didn't know you were so handy!"

Anya spent her day off preparing. It wasn't like she didn't believe the woman, she just believed in her visions more because they always came true, no matter what. If anyone asked, Anya would say the sun was just too much for her or someone had broken into her apartment. Either lie would keep people from asking questions. Sure Anya had heard about the Kazekage and his ability to control sand, but her visions were never wrong.

A storm was coming…and it was going to be bad.

As the day of the big storm got closer, her visions became much clearer. She knew the hotel would be safe through most of the storm, but Madam Lie would get hurt. Anya had to think of a way to protect Madam Lie without the woman asking any questions. There were more visions of course, she had seen a lone figure standing at the top of the highest structure trying to calm the storm…A figure with red hair. She had watched the figure get impaled by something, his blood staining the ground.

According to Madam Lie…the Kazekage had red hair.

Damn...What was Anya to do? An important man was going to die. She had tried helping before but it always ended badly for her. She had been accused of being a spy before…Would she be able to just ignore this?

The vision of the impaled man wouldn't leave her alone. It was like the gods were screaming at her, forcing her to listen to them.

On the day of the big storm, Anya couldn't take it. She had to do something…Damn her conscious to hell.

First things first, she made sure Madam Lie would be okay. She locked the woman in a room on the first floor, grabbed a cloak and rushed out towards the highest tower. Not but a few moments later the storm hit.

She needed to be fast if she was going to get there in time to save him. Everyone was so busy running away that they didn't notice her which was fine. She rushed into the tower, took the steps two by two. The wind got rougher the higher you went up but that didn't stop Anya. She flung open the door to the roof, was nearly flung off of her feet by the gale winds. She pushed through the sand and wind, saw the silhouette of a man in the wind and sand.

A man…with red hair.

She had seconds to act. Without thinking she bum-rushed the guy, threw him to the roof floor. Not but seconds later a pole flew above their heads, the very same pole she saw impale him in her dream. The pole instead impaled the building behind them, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Knowing he had more to worry about than some stranger tackling him, she got up and ran to get out of the storm. She had done her good deed, now it was time to get out of the damn way.

The sandstorm had not been natural, Gaara was sure of that. The sand had been laced with lead and chakra. Someone had attacked Suna…a very bad thing to do. Everyone was at the moment recovering from the storm. Gaara was able to remove the sand but the lead fell to the ground. The injured were being taken care of in the hospital while everyone else was recovering houses and personal items. Suna had not been ready for this…

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to attack Suna?" Kankurou, Gaara's older brother, glared as he and Gaara surveyed the damage from above. It was the spot he always took when he surveyed the land. Looking towards the building he noticed the large pole protruding from the side of the building. He had not noticed it at all…If that person hadn't of pushed him down…

"Geez…" Kankurou huffed as he surveyed the damage.

Gaara had a feeling this was far from over.

Next Time: After the Storm


	2. Chapter 2

Well, so far so good! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 2: After the Storm

"That was the oddest storm ever! Luckily I was safe in that room huh?"

Anya was helping clear sand and debrie from the hotel while Madam Lie looked on. There was no way that old woman was going to be able to do anything.

"Yeah…" Anya breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad everyone's okay."

"There's here talk it wasn't just a regular storm…" Madam Lie was always the gossip. "Regular sand doesn't pound buildings like that did."

Anya frowned. "Then…we were attacked?" A chill went down her spine.

Madam Lie shrugged. "This IS a ninja village, dear…" She smiled as she went to the front of the building. "I wouldn't worry, the Kazekage will handle it!"

"I'm sure he will…" Anya was so surprised by how much faith the people here had in their Kage. Anya was sure that red haired man she saved was him…If she hadn't of saved him…

"Ah! Lord Kazekage!" Madam Lie's shout caused Anya to drop the broom. "Welcome!"

"Hey!" Another voice came. "We're just making rounds. Everything okay here?"

"Of course!" Madam Lie said. "Lucky for me I was accidentally locked in the storage room!"

Anya peeked out to see the two men talking with Madam Lie, she recognized the red head instantly but the other guy was a mystery to her.

"Lord Kazekage were we attacked?" Anya rolled her eyes…That was Madam Lie for you.

"We are looking into it." The Kazekage stated.

"Yeah…" Went the other one. "Right now we're just making rounds…Making sure everyone's okay and all…" His voice went through Anya's ears. She leaned against the wall, another vision hitting her hard. It was unlike any vision she had ever had…It was affecting her…greatly…

"Anya? Anya! Girl where are you!" Madam Lie's voice burst through the vision, bringing Anya back to Earth.

"Um…I…I'm coming!" She needed to get out and NOW. "Um…Sorry Lie-san…I'm…not feeling well!" She rushed out of the hotel, ignoring the Kazekage and his supposed guard. She didn't stop until she reached her dark home, slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"What the HELL was that!?" She shouted as a blush crept up her cheeks. The vision was still in her mind…Strong arms holding her against a wall, hands holding hers above her head…Soft lips devouring her own…

"I need a shower…" She groaned. "A cold one…"

Kankurou frowned as the girl rushed away.

"Sorry about that, Lord Kazekage…" Madam Lie sighed. "Poor kid…I think that was her first experience at a sandstorm…" She shook her head. "Girl's been here for two years already!" She frowned. "You know a few days ago she was asking about sandstorms…" She shrugged.

Gaara stared at the old woman.

"She is not from here?" He asked the old woman.

"Yes, your lordship…Came here from Mist about two years ago." Madam Lie answered. "Good kid…She lives alone in an apartment across the village too." She frowned. "I guess that wood she wanted to use for shelves was used for her window…You know her home was broken into a few days ago? First burglarized and now this freak sandstorm…Must be traumatized."

Next time: Start of Something Beautiful


	3. Chapter 3

Please remember, there is an M-rated scene embedded into this chapter. It's small but still there.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 3: Start of Something Beautiful

After a nice cold shower, Anya was drying her hair when there was a knock at her door.

"Hold on!" She called as she threw the towel on a chair.

Opening the door she spotted a guy with a huge grin on his face. She recognized him as the guy that followed the Kazekage around.

"Yo! Lei-san wanted me to check up on you! Name's Kankurou!"

Sighing she let the guy into her small apartment. "Shouldn't you be following the Kazekage around?"

"Aw, Gaara can take care of himself!" Kankurou grinned. "Anya right? What say I help get those planks off your window huh?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…Sure…"

With the sun now shining in her apartment, Kankurou wiped off his hands.

"Anything missing?"

"Not really…" She shrugged. "I guess they didn't expect such a small collection of stuff…" She crossed her arms. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Aw what's the deal? Just being hospitable and all…" He chuckled.

"You think I had something to do with that storm don't you?" She sighed. "Well I didn't…So you can go back to your faithful leader and tell him to stop bugging me."

Kankurou chuckled. "That obvious huh?" He sighed. "Look…I'm sorry we just gotta check every angle." He frowned. "How'd you guess?"

She eyed him. "An obviously important figure shows up on a civilian's doorstep, who by the way isn't born in Suna…Right after an attack, yeah…um…duh."

Another chuckle. "Guess it IS that obvious…" He sighed. "Hey, why don't I go treat you to some food? As an apology…I know this great place and all. Come on!"

She paused.

"Fine…I guess…"

Very soon the two were seen at a local restaurant, laughing and joking about.

"I bet it's difficult with him being your brother and all…" Anya said.

"Not really…" Kankurou stated. "So…why Suna?"

A shrug. "It's a nice place to get away…I only wanted to stay a few months but…I guess it kind of grew on me."

"It's sure different from Mist that's for sure…"

"Mist is way too wet for me…" She huffed. "Thank kami I'm not from there originally…I was actually born in Iron Country."

Kankurou blinked. "Seriously? That's way far away! I bet your family misses you…"

She frowned. "…Maybe…" She smiled. "Thanks…for the food, I mean…In the past two years I haven't really made any friends…work and all's been in the way."

Kankurou huffed. "Yeah I know that feeling all too well." He grinned. "Besides, I can't just ignore a cute girl and you by far are a cutie!"

She rolled her eyes. Great…one of those guys…Still though it was rather…refreshing…

"I'd better get back before Gaara has a conniption fit." He chuckled as he stood. "I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, you too. Don't work too hard." Anya watched the guy leave, sighed. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

Ever since that day, Kankurou would stop by the hotel to see Anya. It was completely innocent, of that Anya was sure. He was a rather good looking guy but she had her reservations…It was hard for Anya to trust people so easily, especially with her visions and all. Those visions had been on hiatus for a while which Anya had been very thankful for.

Yet unfortunately, the peace was not meant to last. A vision of massive proportions came to her one night, one that sent her straight to the cold shower again. Another vision hit, this one causing her to become frightened as she looked out her window.

Not but moments after, there was a knock at her door. Opening it she spotted a grinning Kankurou.

"Hey!"

"What're you doing here, Kankurou?" She let him in, confused by his presence.

"I got the night off." He grinned. "Let's go party!"

She paused. "Um…How about we just hang out at your place?" It was the perfect opportunity to leave her apartment. Even though the night would lead to…different activities, it was better than being kidnapped.

"Sure, no problem!"

They were at Kankurou's decent apartment for about an hour, slightly buzzed when as her prediction showed her, she was against a wall, kissing Kankurou. She had heard of oracles like herself unable to see the future once they were no longer innocent. Perhaps this was the moment that would finally set her free.

"Sorry…" He pulled away but Anya wouldn't let him leave.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He grinned and more kissing ensued.

The next morning, Anya found herself lying naked in his bed and thoroughly satisfied. She had to admit…Kankurou knew how to please a woman. Anya realized she needed this connection…She felt calm, rarely had she felt that way before. She planned to get up but strong arms kept her still and a rock hard body pressed against her back.

"Good morning…" She smiled as lips touched her neck. "I bet you do this to all the women you've had…"

"Only special ones…" He spoke in her ear. "Baby, you definitely are special…"

She sighed. "And how am I so special?" Her sigh turned into a light gasp when his hand reached for a breast.

"Because you're the first virgin I've ever had…"

She blushed. "How…?"

"It won't hurt anymore…I'll tell ya that…" The other hand reached below. "Let me wake you up properly, ne?"

Skilled fingers moved, her back arched into him.

"Kankurou…" She breathed out and she was reward with a kiss on the shoulder.

"That's it baby…" She heard his breath on her ear. "Say my name…"

The wave hit quickly and lasted for as long as he wanted it to. Completely exhausted, she felt sleep coming up on her.

"Sleep as long as you want to beautiful…" He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later…"

She felt him leave her, tuck her in…She watched his silhouette leave as darkness consumed her form, bringing sleep to her

Her relationship with Kankurou was the first she had ever had really. He made her feel normal, something she craved ever since she was fifteen. However the visions just wouldn't leave her alone. The one of her being kidnapped kept coming to her which meant no matter what she did, it was going to happen. That didn't make it any easier to deal with. I mean, how could she tell her boyfriend that the reason she didn't want to go home was because she was going to get kidnapped?

That day came none too quickly for Anya. One minute she was heading to work, the next she was tied up in the desert. She never expected to be rescued because it was a quick kidnapping. Before anyone thought to go looking for her she would be gone, probably taken back to Iron Country.

She would rather die. That's why she struggled with her captor long enough to go sprawling onto the sand. She had grabbed a knife he had in his belt…

Next Time: Pregnant Oracle


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 4: Pregnant Oracle

Kankurou couldn't believe he was sitting in the hospital at the bedside of his girlfriend. He should have known something was odd when she never wanted to go anywhere alone. To think she tried to kill herself! Luckily he got there just in time.

The doctors had managed to save Anya but she would be out of it for a while until her wound healed. Why would anyone kidnap her anyway? It made no sense…

Kankurou had never felt this way towards a girl before…He wanted to protect her, to love her if possible.

"How is she?" Gaara walked in, concerned for his brother. Rarely had he seen Kankurou worry over a mere woman. This one had to be special.

"Just waiting for her to wake up…" Kankurou sighed. "It's a good thing you were keeping tabs on her…" That was how they got to her in time. Ever since Kankurou started his relationship with Anya, Gaara had kept tabs on her using his sand. He was quite the protective little brother…

"Why would somebody kidnap her?" Kankurou crossed his arms. "She just a normal citizen…"

"That girl is nothing but normal…" An elder walked in. "We are thankful she survived…"

Kankurou frowned. "What the hell…?"

"That woman is an oracle." The elder explained. "The man that kidnapped her stated such…he was hired to bring her back to Iron Country." The elder nodded to Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, we must discuss how beneficial this woman could be for our country."

Kankurou was beyond confused. What the heck was an oracle?

There was movement on the bed, Anya's blue eyes opening.

"Kan…Kurou?" She was confused for a moment before realizing where she was. "I'm…alive?"

"Baka head…don't do that again got it?" He glared at her. "Do you know how freaked out I've been? Geez…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry…" She finally noticed Gaara. "Kazekage-sama…"

"You were the one that pushed me away before that pole could kill me…" He stated. "You knew it was going to happen…"

Her eyes widened then turned sad. She sighed.

"Yes…I did…"

Kankurou frowned. "Anya…"

"Oracles see the future." Gaara explained to his brother. "Your girlfriend predicted everything…Including her kidnapping."

Kankurous's eyes widened. He looked toward Anya who was looking away from them.

"Is…Is that true?"

"Yes…It's true…" So much for a normal life now…

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kankurou was angry…She could have warned them about the sandstorm!

"You don't know what it's like…To be used like some object…" Her shoulders shook. "I don't…I can't deal with that again…I'd rather die…" Tears fell from her eyes. "I just…wanted to be normal…"

"That's why you ran away…" Kankurou sighed. "Man…" He couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to leave. He stormed out of the room, claiming to need some air.

Gaara watched the interaction silently.

"I don't care what you say…" She finally spoke up. "I'm not going to be used again…"

Gaara frowned. "Like you used my brother?"

A pause. "At first…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now…Go ahead and kill me, because I'm not saying a damn thing to anyone, ever again."

Kankurou wanted to beat up something, anything. To think he had been used like that! Anya probably didn't care about him as much as he cared about her!

Yet, there was a small part within him that couldn't blame her for her actions. After all, once upon a time his little brother had been nothing more than a tool…

"Dammit," He sighed, "I screwed up…"

"Ah…Kankurou-san…" Anya's doctor came up to him. "I heard she was awake…I was just about to go and see her to give her these." He held up a bottle to Kankuorou.

"Pre…natal vitamins?"

"Yes…Anya-san is pregnant."

Kankurou froze.

"What!?"

A nurse came rushing forward. "Doctor! She's gone! The patient in room 34 is gone!"

"Anya is gone?" The doctor frowned. "A woman in her condition shouldn't leave."

Kankurou frowned and rushed out of the hospital. He knew very well where Anya was going.

She was running away.

Next Time: Revelations


	5. Chapter 5

On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 5: Revelations

She had to be quick because she was sure they would catch up to her. That's why she only grabbed the necessities, grabbed her cloak then ran for the gates. Anya decided she needed to get out and get out fast, otherwise the past would repeat. Now that they knew what she was, she knew exactly what would happen if she stayed. She would be locked up somewhere and forced to predict things nonstop. No rest, no life…She couldn't live like that again.

The gates towered over her. She looked back at the village…She really did like this place, but she couldn't stay here…Sighing she ran towards the gates, only to be stopped by a large wall of sand.

"Are you crazy!?"

Turning she saw Kankurou and the Kazekage. Figures they wouldn't let her leave now.

"I'll not be someone's puppet!" She screamed. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Calm down will ya?" Kankurou took a step forward she took a step back and pulled out a knife, placed it on her throat.

"Get back!" She shouted and he paused. "I don't have to know the future to know what will happen if I stay here! I'll be locked up like some precious jewel…Forced to give predictions daily…No rest, no sleep…I won't live like that again!"

"Nobody's gonna lock you up." Kankurou reasoned.

"I don't believe you!" She froze, a vision coming to her. Her eyes widened as it left her. "Ohmygod…I…I'm…Pregnant…?" She fell to the ground, completely wiped out and in shock. She was pregnant…With Kankurou's children. Yes…children! She saw them clearly, a boy and a girl happily playing around on the streets of Suna. She could see it in the girl's eyes…the gift…Her daughter was going to be like her.

"No…No, no no!" She shook her head. What sort of life was this for a child!? She knew the girl would never have normalcy like her brother…

Hands grabbed hers, threw the knife away.

"Calm down…Just calm down." It was Kankurou.

"She's going to be like me…" She was crying now. "What kind of life is that for a child!? I won't let it happen!"

"So you saw huh…" Kankurou sighed. "A daughter…well doesn't that beat all…" Kankurou huffed then grabbed her into a hug. "Calm down…Nothing's gonna happen."

"I don't believe you…"

"Then believe Gaara. I know he sure as hell won't let anything happen to his niece." Kankurou grinned. "He'll kill 'em."

She shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Kankurou…"

"The elders can go to hell for all I care." Kankurou said. "Come on, let's just go home for now…"

"I can't…" It was hard for her to keep her eyes open. "I'm…about to pass out…" Seconds later she fell into a faint, right into Kankurou's arms.

Sighing Kankurou picked her up, went to his little brother.

"Looks like I'm a daddy…" He chuckled. "And you're about to get a niece."

Gaara crossed his arms.

"Take her home…" He turned. "I need to talk to the elders." Then he was gone with a wave of his sand.

Next Time: Home


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter to go!

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 6: Home

She woke up to the sun hitting her face, tucked into a warm bed with a warm body lying next to her. She recognized the room immediately…This was Kankurou's room.

"Glad you're finally awake…" She turned and saw Kankurou's form behind her. "I was getting worried there for a while."

She frowned. "I—"

"Wait, let me talk first…" He sighed. "Let's get married."

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "What?"

"I'm not about to let my kiddo grow up without a dad…" Kankurou snorted. "Kami knows I've had that experience and it sucks." He sat up. "Besides…I…" He blushed a bit. "Guess I've got a sore spot for you…"

She chuckled. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get from the village's number one playboy huh?" She frowned. "You…Don't have to do this, Kankurou…I know how much you enjoy…your life."

"Well…We gotta grow up at some point. Guess it's my turn." He got up. "You stay in bed…the doc's put you on bed rest for a while." He looked at her. "Tell me something…Will…Our kid be happy?"

She paused, blinked her eyes.

"Yes…" She sighed. "But…She'll have some difficulties…Like I did."

"Well…we'll help her out." Kankurou smiled. "See? It ain't going to be so bad. She'll have us and I know we won't be like your parents."

"Her brother too…" He paused as she stared at him. "Twins."

His eyes widened. "Seriously!?" He grinned. "That's…kinda awesome! I gotta tell Gaara this! You need anything?"

"Well…" She blushed. "I…am kind of hungry."

Kankurou grinned. "Food for the pregnant lady, coming right up!" There was a brief pause then he kissed her forehead. "You don't have to run anymore…Suna's your home now…"

She watched him leave, leaned into the pillows and sighed.

She guessed she really was home…Home…That…felt nice to think…

"Home…" It was even better to say it out loud. A smile crept up her face.

"I…guess I AM home…"

Next time: New Predictions


	7. Chapter 7

It's the FINAL CHAPTER! YAY!

Remember there is a SMALL spoiler in this one, it's very faint, you might even not notice it at first.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters, places, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to ME!

Chapter 7: New Prediction

Five years later, two sets of feet came pounding down the pavement in a mad rush.

"Hurry up! He's about to leave!"

"I'm coming baka head! Wait for me!"

The two children managed to reach their destination without fail. Immediately they latched onto one of the two forms standing at the gates of Suna.

"Hey!" Kankurou was literary bulldozed over by his two rugrats. "What the heck!? Hina, Hiro!?"

"We wanted to see you off daddy!" Little Hina's smile was infectious.

"Don't forget to get us some awesome souvenirs!" Hiro grinned.

"Okay! Okay!" He chuckled. "You mind? I'm working here!"

"Hina? Hiro? Don't run away from me like that!" Anya came rushing forward, glaring at her two mischievous kids. They certainly had way too much of their father in them.

"Sorry mom…" The twins spoke in snyc as they usually did.

"Hey, no worries and no harm done." Kankurou grinned. "You two be good for your mom and I'll bring you some goodies 'kay?"

"Okay!" Hiro grinned. "I wanna new kunai!"

"Hi-kun, daddy's not gonna get you a kunai!" Hina said.

"Well I want one anyway!" Hiro grinned. "I gotta be strong to protect you and mom!"

Kankurou grinned, ruffled the kiddo's hair. "That's my boy! We'll be back in about a month or so, depending upon how long this kage summit's gonna go."

"It will be longer than that I'm afraid…Konoha is going to get quite busy with all of you there…And watch out…the Hokage might surprise you." Anya stated and Kankurou groaned.

"Terrific…Figures Naruto would pull something…" He chuckled. "After all these years, that guy never changes!"

While this was going on, Hina approached her red headed uncle.

"Uncle Gaara…" She tugged at his sleeve. "Could you tell our aunt we said hi?"

Smiling, he said, "Sure…Temari would love to hear from you."

She shook her head. "Not Auntie Temari…Our moon auntie…The one you're coming back with…She's pretty! I can't wait to meet her!"

Gaara blinked, unsure how to answer the child.

"Hina-chan…come on we need to get back, you and your brother need to get to school."

The twins and their mother waved goodbye as they headed away. Kankurou stood there like a proud daddy.

"So this is how it feels like huh?" He nudged his little brother. "Someday you'll have a little rugrat running around too, eh Gaara?" He frowned when his brother didn't react. "Hey, Gaara, you okay?"

A blink. "Yes…" He turned to the gate. "We should get going…" As they headed out into the desert, little Hina's words rang in Gaara's mind.

_Our moon auntie…the one you're coming back with…I can't wait to meet her!_

The End!

Whew, what a prologue! It's just a skeleton but I just had this feeling it needed to come up! Like I said in the beginning, this is a prologue leading up to a story I am working on that I really think you guys will enjoy. It IS another Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover BUT it's very different from Clan of the Moon and others you might be thinking. There are also hints of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles too so watch out for it cause it is MASSIVE! Catch ya later guys!


End file.
